Pokemon: Mis Mejores Deseos
by Teofilo Ivanovich Soloviev
Summary: En la región de Teselia, Cheren, Bel y Teófilo, a una edad algo inusual, inician su viaje como entrenadores Pokemon para logar sus metas y participara en la Liga. Sin embargo, el héroe de Teófilo, Ash Ketchum, también inicia un viaje por Teselia
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, luego de ver Pokemon Best Wishes, me decepcionó debido a las falsas esperanzas por parte de los escritores y guionistas. Es por ello que decidí hacer esta pequeña historia para hacer realidad en parte lo que esperé de la saga de Blanco y Negro, mezclando los juegos, algo del manga(que sólo he leído superficialmente, así que no esperen mucho de ello), el anime y de mi propia cosecha. He decidido poner a lo que llamaría mi personaje característico (lo verán en otros fanfictions en caso de que los haga), Teófilo Soloviev, como el personaje que admira a Ash Satoshi Ketchum y quiere seguir en parte sus pasos. Como sus dos amigos he puesto a Cheren y Bel. **

**Aclaración: Pokémon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Game Freak (Excepeto Teófilo ¡ES MIO!¡SOLO MIO!)**

Capítulo I: El inicio de los mejores deseos

En una casa de Pueblo Arcilla dos amigos estaban reunidos en su cuarto. El mayor, de 16 años, tenía cabello negro y piel blanca. Usaba pantalones azules, camisa blanca, corbata roja, una chaqueta azul y lentes. El menor (tiene 15 años de edad) es peliplateado y moreno. Estaba vestido de una manera antigua. Usaba un gran abrigo negro que tenía bordado con hilo dorado en el pecho el símbolo de una Poke Ball; pantalones negros; un sombrero chambergo negro, una camisa blanca y lentes.

-¿Aún no llega Bel?-Le preguntó el mayor a su amigo

-Descuide joven Cheren, ella tiene su propio ritmo- Le respondió con un tono casi sin emociones, aristocrático y algo anglo

-Lo se, pero su inmadurez casi me hace estar de acuerdo con su padre al no querer dejarla ir de viaje- Le dijoCheren con la mano en la frente le dice

-Joven Cheren, la señorita Bel puede que sea inmadura, algo hiperactiva, olvidadiza y se deje llevar muy facilmente. Pero es una gran persona. Es amorosa, se preocupa siempre por sus amigos y cuida muy bien a los Pokemon de su familia -Teófilo le respondió algo molesto

Cheren le dijo con una sonrisa-Cambiando de tema, al fin seremos entrenadores. Hemos estudiado por 10 años para este momento. Venceremos a los líderes de Gimnasio, ganaremos las medallas y triunfaremos en la Liga.

Teófilo le respondió -La verdad a mí no me interesa mucho la Liga. Quiero ser más fuerte, sin embargo, me gusta más la elegancia y el poder combinados junto a la belleza. No se si ser entrenador a mi estilo o ser un Pokemon Manager.

Cheren le dió la mano

-Prométeme que llegaras a la Liga. Tú, Bel y yo debemos demostrar allí cuánto hemos mejorado en nuestro viaje.

-Claro joven Cheren, es una promesa.

Cheren notó en su cuarto algo nuevo, la fotografía de un entrenador colgada como un póster. El entrenador casi moreno de pelo azabache estaba vestido con una camisa negra con una raya amarilla en la parte superior con mangas y cuello blanco, una camisa blanca por dentro, pantalones azules y zapatos negros con rojo. Sus guantes eran negros con los bordes verdes y su gorra es roja y negra con una media Pokeball azul en medio. En su hombro tiene a un Pikachu. Cheren le pregunta

-¿Quién es él?

-El joven Ash Satoshi Ketchum, natural de Pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto. Quedó entre los 4 mejores en la liga Sinnoh. Es un gran entrenador y ha sido el primero que he visto que ha vencido a dos legendarios- Respondió Teófilo con algo de orgullo

-Espero enfrentarme a él algún día- Dijo Cheren sonriendo un poco

-Yo igual, pero no creo que venga a Teselia, esta muy lejos.

Cheren observó a la chica peliazul junto al entrenador. Estaba vestida con una gorra blanca con una Pokeball rosa, una bufanda rosa oscuro, una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro, falda rosa, calcetines negros y botas rosas.

-¿Quién es ella, su novia?

-Por lo que se, el joven Ketchum no tiene novia. Ha tenido tres acompañantes femeninas, pero con ninguna fue más allá de la amistad. Ella se llama Maya, es natural de Pueblo Hojas Gemelas y es una coordinadora Pokémon.

Teófilo le muestró otras cuatro fotos

-Ella es la señorita Misty, líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste y ella es la señorita Aura Balance, hija del líder de Petalia y es coordinadora Pokemon. Los chicos son el joven Max Balance y el otro es Brock, aspirante a Doctor Pokemon.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de Ash?

-Lo admiro mucho desde que ví la amistad entre él y sus compañero Pokemon en las ligas de Hoenn y Sinnoh.

En ese momento llegó una Happiny. La pequeña Pokemon llega corriendo y se pone al pie de Teófilo

-Hola amiga- Teófilo le dijo abrazandola -¿Cómo has estado señorita Alba?

-¡Bien, ya quiero viajar contigo!- Respondió la Pokémon felizmente en su idioma

-¿De dónde lo obtuviste?- Le preguntó Cheren

Teófilo le respondió

-Mi madrina me dio un huevo y lo crie lo mejor que pude. De allí nació esta pequeña y me he asegurado de cuidarla lo mejor posible.

Cheren notó que llevaba una piedra en forma de huevo

-¿De dónde obtuviste la Piedra Oval?

-Me pase día y noche buscando la mejor piedra posible y puliéndola y limpiándola.

Alba se mostraba muy feliz con su piedra. Cheren observó el escritorio y vió una caja de regalo con una carta

-¿Qué hay dentro?

-Es una sorpresa de la Profesora Encina. Se lo diré cuando llegue Bel- Respondió Teófilo

En ese instante algo llegó corriendo a toda velocidad y choca con el peliplateado. Teófilo se levanta y se disculpa

-¡Lo lamento señorita!

-No, yo lo lamento.

La chica que chocó con Teófilo era una rubia de su edad. Su cabello estaba abultado y usaba una boina verde. Sus ojos eran color esmeralda. Lucia un vestido blanco con hombreras, y encima de éste llevaba una blusa naranja. Llevaba un bolso verde que combina con su gorro. Teófilo les hace una reverencia a ambos

-Ahora que estamos los tres, es un gran honor para mí que reciban esto.

Abrió la caja y observan dos Pokeballs. Teófilo leyó la carta de la Profesora Encina

"En estas Pokeballs están sus dos Pokemon iniciales. Decidid entre vosotros con que Pokemon se queda cada uno sin discutir ni pelear, ¿vale?"

-¿Tu no escogeras uno?- Le preguntó Bel

-Mi madrina le dijo a la Profesora que me llevaría a mi Alba, así que esta bien.

Sacó a los dos Pokemon, una Oshawott y un Snivy. Teófilo puso en su hombro a Alba y la Happiny saludó a ambos Pokemon. Bel observó a Oshawott y dijo con brillo en los ojos

-¡Quiero a este! ¡Es tan lindo!

El Snivy se fue con Cheren

-Me gusta su personalidad seria.

Con su latigo sepa le dió la mano a su nuevo entrenador. Luego Bel se puso frente a Teófilo y le dijo

-¡Te reto a una batalla!

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Dijo Teófilo casi en shock

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó Bel sin entender

Teófilo intentó tranquilizarse y le respondió

-Disculpe señorita Bel, aunque yo quisiera tener una batalla con usted, estamos en mi cuarto y temo que se desordene mucho por una batalla, considerando lo llena de energía que es usted milady.

-Por favor- Le dijo Bel poniendo la mirada mas tierna posible.

Resignandose, Teófilo tomó una espada ropera envainada, se la puso en cinta y la desenfundó como un noble dando una orden

-¡Alba!¡A escena!

-¡Oshawott!¡Yo te elijo!- Dijo Bel con gran determinación.

-Alba, usa encanto- Dijo Teófilo apuntando con su espada

El ataque de Oshawott baja mucho. Bel le ordenó al Pokémon nutria

-Oshawott, usa placaje

Oshawott obedeció, pero debido al efecto de encanto, su ataque no le hizo mucho daño a Alba. Teófilo volvió a apuntar con su espada

-Alba, usa destructor.

Alba obedeció y atacó a su contrincante. Oshawott se levantó

-Oshawott, usa latigo.

La defensa de Alba bajó.

-Me alegra de que haya mejorado. La Bel de antes hubiera usado placaje sin parar- Le respondió Teófilo con orgullo

-No me subestimes- Dijo Bel con una sonrisa

-Alba, usa encanto de nuevo- Le ordenó Teófilo

El ataque de Oshawott bajó mucho. Bel volvió a ordenar

-Oshawott, usa placaje otra vez.

-Alba, esquivalo y usa destructor con todas tus fuerzas.

Alba esquivó el ataque y le dió un golpe crítico. Oshawott se mantuvo en pie, pero se observaba muy cansado.

-Madame, debo admitir su mejora y que es una gran entrenadora, pero es hora de acabar- Le dijo Teófilo de forma serena

Bel le ordenó a su Oshawott

-Usa placaje de nuevo

-¡Alba!¡Esquivalo y usa destructor con todas tus fuerzas!

Alba obedeció y derrotó a Oshawott.

-Bien hecho amigo, mereces un descanso- Dijo Bel regresando a su Pokemon

-¡Bien hecho linda! ¡Eres hermosa y fuerte!- Dijo Teófilo Abrazando a su Happiny. Luego le hizo una reverencia a Bel

-Tiene potencial Madame. Espero que se convierta en una gran entrenado…

El peliplateado observó su cuarto y quedó en shock. Estaba todo desordenado, como si un remolino hubiera entrado allí.

-¡NO! ¡Por esto no quería luchar!

-Perdón, te ayudaré a limpiar- Dijo Bel arrepentida

-Vengan, curaré a sus Pokemon- Dijo Cheren

Cheren sacó sus medicinas y dejó como nuevos a Alba y a Oshawott. Luego le dijo a Teófilo

-También te ayudaré a limpiar, pero antes necesito un favor.

-¿Cuál?

-Lucha también conmigo.

-Claro

Snivy y Alba terminaron agotados. Teófilo le dió la mano a Cheren

-Fue una gran batalla joven Cheren. Creí que iba a perder.

-Gracias a ti, fue una gran batalla.

Teófilo se levantó y sacó una escoba y una pala

-Bien, ahora a limpiar.

Luego de pasar dos horas limpiando, Teófilo les dijo a Cheren y Bel

-Bien, vayamos a ver a la Profesora Encina.

Los tres bajaron y se encuentran con una mujer pelirroja de unos 30 años. Les preguntó

-¿Apenas les dieron sus Pokémon y ya estan peleando?

-Lo lamento. Cheren, Bel y yo ya limpiamos el desorden- Dijo Teófilo con una reverencia

La mujer llamada Sophia se ríe ligeramente

-Sí que son sorprendentes los Pokemon, ¿no creen? Estas adorables criaturitas estan llenas de energía.

Le dió un videomisor y un mapa a Teófilo

-Aquí tienes. Y no olvides llamarme a mí, tu querida madrina, de vez en cuando

-Vale.

La abrazó y se despidió. Alba se subió al hombro de Teófilo y le dijo a Sophia adiós en su idioma. Bel y Cheren se adelantaron.

Momentos después Teófilo observó a Cheren en la puerta del laboratorio de la profesora

-Hola joven Cheren, ¿dónde esta madame Bel?

-Sigue en su casa. Esa chica se la pasa en su propio mundo. Es tan inmadura

Por alguna razón a Teófilo le enojó que hablara asi de Bel. Le tenía mucho aprecio desde que la conoció en su niñez. Se contuvo de gritarle y le dijo de la forma más calmada posible

-Debe haber otra razón para su tardanza. ¿No había dicho que apenas convenció a regañadientes a su padre para que la dejara venir con nosotros?

-Si.

-¿Qué tal si su padre se arrepintió a última hora?

-No lo creo.

-Bueno, quédese aquí, yo iré a ver qué pasa.

Teófilo llegó a la casa de Bel y la observa discutiendo con su padre, quién le dijo

-¡No, no y no! ¡No sabes cómo es el mundo allá afuera!

-Pero padre, quiero ir. Quiero saber que me apasiona, quiero mejorar junto a mi compañero, conocer nuevos amigos, vivir grandes experiencias- Dijo Bel casi llorando

-¡Qué no!

Teófilo observó si esta la madre de Bel alrededor. La última vez ella convenció a su marido para que dejara ir a Bel. Al no verla cerca, el entrenador novato no sabía. Sin embargo no soportaba ver a Bel tan triste y por alguna razón tenía muchos deseos de viajar con ella. El peliplateado le dijo a Alba

-Si no funciona, por favor, perdóname porque no iremos de viaje.

Alba se veía confundida

-Cheren se las podrá arreglar sin nosotros. Tu y yo apoyaremos a Bel a entrenar a su Oshawott y su padre observará lo gran persona y entrenadora qué es. Además, siempre insistiremos en que la deje ir de viaje. Como dice el entrenador de Kanto. ¡Nunca te rindas!

Teófilo se mostró firme, pero humilde. Se aproximó al padre de Bel

-¡Por favor! ¡Deje a madame Bel ir con nosotros!

-¡No! ¡Es muy peligroso!

-¡Por favor! ¡Haré lo que sea para que la deje ir!

-¿Lo que sea?

-Si.

El padre de Bel pensó por un momento. Luego le dijo

-Muy bien. Estoy pensando en hacer un restaurante cerca de Ciudad Mayolica y tu serías un excelente empleado.

-¿Yo?

-Si. Bel me ha dicho que sabes cocinar casi tan bien como el líder de Ciudad Gres. Además, tienes la actitud del sirviente de un noble. Pareces de la nobleza de Kalos

-No es para tanto- Respondió como si no fuera nada

El hombre le dijo

-Te reto a una batalla. Si tú ganas, dejaré ir a Bel. Si pierdes, trabajaras un año para mí en mi restaurante y no saldrás de viaje. Descuida, usaré un Pokemon que acabo de atrapar, así no estarás en tanta desventaja.

Teófilo observó a Bel y luego le dijo al padre de ella

-Si pierdo, ¿aún podré ver a Bel?

-Sí, no veo porque no- Contestó extrañado por la pregunta

El peliplateado sonrío ligeramente y lleno de determinación le dijo a su contrincante

-¡Acepto!

Alba contestó con la misma determinación.

Ambos salieron al jardín y comenzó la batalla.

-¡A escena Alba!

-¡Adelante Patrat!

-¡Usa mordisco!- Ordeno el padre de Bel a su Patrata

-¡Alba! ¡Esquívalo y usa encanto!- Dijo Teófilo apuntando con su espada ropera

Alba no pudo esquivar el ataque del Patrat, pero logró usar encanto. Teófilo le ordenó a su Happiny

-¡Vuelve a usar encanto!

-¡Patrat!¡Usa malicioso!

El encanto de alba bajó mucho el ataque del Patrat, pero el malicioso hizo lo mismo la defensa de la pequeña Happiny.

-Patrat, vuelve a usar mordisco.

-Esquivalo Alba y usa copion.

Alba logró esquivar y copiar el ataque de Patrat, logrando su efecto secundario, haciendolo retroceder.

-¡Ahora usa destructor!

La Happiny atacó al Patrat. Este se levantó

El señor Morgan le dijo a Teófilo de forma altanera

-Veo que tus 10 años de estudio han servido de algo. Sin embargo, eso no será suficiente ¡Patrat! ¡Usa mordisco con toda tu fuerza!

Patrat le dió un golpe crítico a Alba y logró su efecto secundario, haciéndola retroceder

-¡Ahora usa malicioso!

La defensa de Alba bajó

-¡No Alba!

Bel grita

-¡Por favor detente! ¡No quiero que arruines tu viaje!

Teófilo nunca supo muy bien sobre los sentimientos de la gente o cómo expresar los suyos. Es muy malo en estos asuntos. Sin embargo, tenía la suficiente sensibilidad para saber cuándo un amigo está en problemas y debía ayudarlo. A pesar de ser pésimo al intentar expresar emociones, siempre estaría dispuesto a apoyar a aquel que lo necesite, en especial a Bel. Esbozando su mejor sonrisa posible le dijo a su amiga

-Descuide madame, solo tendré que esperar otro año. Además, le ayudaré a entrenar aquí si su padre no la deja ir. Si fallamos, lo intentaremos la siguiente vez. Si nos equivocamos, aprenderemos y seremos mejores. Si caemos, volveremos a levantarnos. Si hay algo que he aprendido del entrenador de Kanto es a nunca rendirme.

Teófilo mostró más determinación igual que su Happiny

-¡No importa si lucho contra el segundo lugar en la liga de Teselia! ¡Ni importa si debo viajar a mi edad adulta!¡No me importa la fuerza de usted señor Morgan!¡No me rendiré!¡Lucharé hasta el final para que madame Bel cumpla su sueño de este viaje!

Teófilo apuntó a Patrat con su ropera

-¡Alba! ¡Destructor con todas tus fuerzas!

¡Patrat! ¡Usa mordisco!

Ambos Pokemon chocaron y sus ataques acertaron. Luego se separaron cansados

-¡Alba! ¡Resiste!

-¡No te rindas Patrat!

Ambos Pokemon resistieron lom mejor que pudieron, pero Patrat cayó. Entonces Alba se acerca a Teófilo y este la abrazó

-¡Lo hiciste bien linda!

Bel se acercó a abrazar a Teófilo

-¡Gracias!

Aunque Teófilo se sorprendió por lo que hizo y le pareció incómodo debido a su ginofobia, le correspondió el abrazo. Morgan puso una mano en el hombro al peliplateado y le dijo

-Fue una buena batalla. Creo que dejo a Bel en buenas manos. La dejaré ir, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que cuides mucho de mi hija. Te estoy encargando mi mayor tesoro.

-Se lo prometo- Dijo el entrenador con una reverencia y le dijo Bel

-Vamos, Cheren debe estar impaciente

-Claro- Le respondió Bel con una sonrisa

Llegaron a la entrada del laboratorio. Cheren les preguntó

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

-Por favor, no digas nada de la escena de antes- Le susurró Bel a Teófilo

El entrenador asintió y le dijo a su amigo

-Es que olvide mis Máquinas Técnicas.

-¿Qué son Máquinas Técnicas?- Preguntó Bel

Teófilo le muestra unos discos

-Estas son las Máquinas Técnicas, MTs para abreviar.

Sacó de su mochila un dispositivo parecido a una banda para la cabeza y una computadora

-Sirven para enseñarles movimientos a los Pokemon. Le dan ciertos conocimientos y muestran los ejercicios necesarios para que el Pokemon aprenda el nuevo movimiento.

-Si. Antes duraban solo una vez, pero Teófilo logró que funcionaran siempre- le dijo Cheren

-No es para tanto. Bueno, entremos- Dijo Teófilo con su típico tono carente de emociones

La profesora Encina estaba frente a los tres. Ella vestía una blusa blanca, un vestido negro y una bata de laboratorio. Era pelirroja y de piel clara.

-Muy bien. Han estado estudiando y aprendiendo para este día. Hoy oficialmente se convierten en Entrenadores. Recuerden tratar con cariño a sus queridos amigos y compañeros Pokémon.

-¡Claro!- Respondieron los tres

-Veo que los quieren mucho. Supongo que han tenido un buen inicio- Dijo observando a los Pokemon

Alba asintió felizmente. La profesora Pokemon sonríe al verlo

-Veo que ambos son muy unidos.

-Claro. Ella y yo somos como el Entrenador de Kanto y su Pikachu- Respondió Teófilo con una ligera sonrisa

Ella rió ligeramente

-Me alegro. Bien, aquí están sus Pokedex y sus Pokeballs.

Se las dió y les dijo

-Espero que disfruten de su viaje. Encontrarán varios obstáculos en el camino, pero espero que logren superarlos junto a sus Pokemon.

Se despidieron. Cheren y Bel se fueron, pero la profesora Encina llamó a Teófilo

-¿Podrías venir un momento?

Teófilo asintió y entró de nuevo al laboratorio. La profesora le preguntó

-¿Es cierto que admiras a Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta?

-Absolutamente cierto- Respondió con su algo de orgullo

-Entonces te alegrará escuchar esto, el participará en la Liga de Teselia.

-¿Debe estar bromeando?- Respondió Teófilo dudando

-No. El vino de vacaciones junto con su madre y el Profesor Oak. Sin embargo, ha decidido inscribirse en la Liga.

-¿En serio?

-Si. ¡Ahora ve y demuéstrale a tu héroe de lo que eres capaz!

Teófilo le hizo una reverencia a la profesora y salió del laboratorio. Bel lo estaba esperando.

-¿Por qué no se fue antes?- le preguntó

-Quiero viajar contigo por lo menos hasta la siguiente ciudad- Respondió Bel con una ligera sonrisa

Teófilo se mostró pensativo. A diferencia de cualquier joven de su edad, el interés por el sexo opuesto (o el que sea), jamás había llegado y no se veía cercano.

"Veamos. El joven Ketchum siempre iba acompañado de una chica. Tal vez sea una señal. ¡Si! ¡Es una señal de que seguiré sus pasos y seré tan bueno como él!"

-Bien ¡Que comience nuestra aventura!- Respondió Teófilo apuntando con su espada a la ruta 1

Mientras tanto, caminando por la ruta 1, Ash Ketchum estaba junto a su inseparable Pikachu

-Fue muy amable el Profesor Carrasco Encina por traernos aquí.

-Pi, pikachu (Así es)

-Esta vez ganaremos la Liga, no importa si viene un entrenador con un Ho-ho o el legendario que sea.

Sin embargo, de repente el cielo se puso nublado y oscuro. Un dragon negro se mostró en el cielo y un rayo cayó sobre Pikachu. El rayo absorbió sus poderes eléctricos y luego el dragón desapareció. Ash cargó a su Pikachu. Extrañamente se veía bien. El entrenador sonrío al ver que no sufrió gran daño

-Bien, iremos a ver a la profesora Encina. Veremos si en verdad no tienes nada.

El entrenador no notó que en una árbol detrás de él estaba una joven morena y pelimorada con un Axew oculto en su cabello morado. Vestía una blusa beige y rosa, pantolón blanco y zapatos color rosa, amarillo y blanco. La joven Iris le preguntó a su Pokemon dragón

-¿Me pregunto cuál será ese Pokemon dragón y por qué atacó a ese Pikachu? ¡Será mejor que lo sigamos y averigüemos más!

-Axew (claro Iris)

Justo antes de llegar a Pueblo Arcilla, se encuentró con Cheren

-Ash Satoshi Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta supongo. Mi nombre es Cheren, gusto en conocerlo- Lo saludó el entrenador novato

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Un amigo mio es un admirador suyo. Es peliplateado y tiene la actitud de un noble de Kalos.

-Kalos, creo que a Misty le encantaba esa región.

-Vayamos al punto. Quiero ver sus habilidades, lo reto a una batalla.

-Lo lamento, verás, algo muy raro atacó a mi Pikachu, así que quisiera que lo revisaran primero.

Sin embargo Pikachu se puso en posición, listo para pelear. Ash sonrío al ver a sus amigo

-¡Si ese es lo que quieres, hagámoslo!

Cheren sacó a Snivy

-He estudiado 10 años sobre Pokemon, ahora comprobaré si han dado resultado

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega mi primer Fanfiction. Espero que no lo odien tanto y estoy listo para sus críticas, sean constructivas o destructivas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí esta el segundo capítulo de mi fanfiction. Estoy abierto a críticas y sugerencias.**

**Sobre lo de describir paisajes y el ambiente, trataré de mejorarlo. Soy medio distraído en eso, pero prometo poner más empeño. También me alegran las buenas críticas que he recibido sobre mi personaje Teófilo. Bueno, sin mas preámbulos, este es el capítulo dos**

Capítulo 2: El misterioso Pokemon Dragon.

Era un hermoso mediodía en la ruta 1 de Teselia. En el hermoso bosque de esta ruta soplaba un suave y agradable viento primaveral que traía volando pétalos de hermosas flores. En este hermoso dia se desarrollaba una batalla.

Ash y Cheren estaban en posición. Ash sacó su Pokédex para observar la información de Snivy:

"Snivy, el Pokémon serpiente hierba. Frío, calmado y sereno. Snivy usa la fotosíntesis para obtener la energía con su cola".

-Así que es un Pokémon tipo planta- Dijo el entrenador de Kanto con una ligera sonrisa

Cheren ordenó a su Snivy

-Usa latigo cepa.

-Pikachu, esquivalo y usa impactrueno.

Pikachu obedeció, pero no pudo usar su ataque eléctrico.

-Pikachu, usa tacleada de voltios.

-Snivy, usa malicioso.

Snivy bajó la defensa de Pikachu. quién no logóa hacer el ataque. Ash se mostraba nervioso

"Maldición, Pikachu no puede usar sus mejores ataques"

-Usa latigo cepa- Ordenó Cheren a su Snivy

Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a Pikachu. Repitió la acción varias veces dejando al ratón eléctrico en una mala situación

-Veo que Teófilo te ha sobrevalorado. Esperaba que me hicieras morder el polvo o me dieras la batalla de mi vida- Dijo Cheren algo decepcionado

-No me subestimes ¡Cola férrea!- Dijo el azabache confiado

Pikachu atacó con una potente cola férrea a Snivy, dejándolo débil

-¡Usa ataque rápido!

Pikachu derrotó con su ataque rápido a Snivy. El entrenador de Pueblo Arcilla lo guardó en su Pokeball

-Bien hecho amigo.

Luego le dio la mano a Ash

-Lamento subestimarlo, es un gran entrenador

-Gracias, tú tampoco lo haces mal.

Cheren observó a Pikachu y se quedaópensativo

"¿Qué tendrá de especial este Pokemon como para llamar la atención de él?"

-Por cierto, ¿por qué su Pikachu no pudo usar ataques eléctricos?

-No lo sé. Yo tambien me lo pregunto.

En ese momento Bel salió corriendo junto con Teófilo de entre la hierba

-¡¿Están bien?!

Tropezó con una raíz, pero Teófilo la agarró del brazo impidiendo que caiga

-Debe tener más cuidado madame. Joven Cheren, ¿qué fue lo que…

Observó al entrenador de Kanto. Rápidamente se inclinó apoyado en su espada como un caballero ante su rey y Alba imit la acción ante Pikachu

-Es un placer conocerlo señor Ketchum. Lo admiro desde que lo vi en las Ligas de Hoenn y Sinnoh.

-Bueno...gracias, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- Dijo Ash algo incomodo

-Teófilo Soloviev. Y esta pequeña se llama Alba, mi Happiny.

Alba saludó al entrenador de Kanto en su idioma. Teófilo se levantó y les preguntó

-¿Qué fue ese raro fenómeno meteorológico?

Ash y Cheren respondieron que no sabían.

-Volvamos al laboratorio de la Profesora Encina, tal vez ella pueda decirnos lo que pasó- Sugirió Teófilo

Caminaron de regreso. El cielo era de un azul hermoso y soplaba una brisa suave. En ese momento se acercó una Lillipup. Bel sonrío con los ojos brillosos

-¡Qué lindo! ¡Debe ser mío!

Intentó sacar la Pokeball de su bolsa. Teófilo le preguntó

-¿Qué busca?

-Mi Pokeball para atrapar a esa pequeña Lillipup.

-Primero debe retarla a una batalla. Un Pokémon solo puede ser atrapado si se gana su respeto- Le dijo Teófilo con toda calma

-Perdón, lo olvidé- Dijo la rubia cabizbaja y avergonzada

Inmediatamente se recuperó y muestró gran determinación

-¡Es hora de una batalla! ¡Oshawott, yo te elijo!

Llamó a su Oshawott. Ash sacó su Pokédex para ver su información

"Oshawott, el Pokémon nutria. Oshawott ataca y se defiende con la caparaconcha que se desprende de su estómago"

Oshawott se puso en posición de batalla.

-¡Usa placaje!- Le ordenó Bel

Oshawott atacó a Lillipup. Este se puso de pie y atacó con mordisco. Oshawott se puso otra vez en posición

-¡Usa látigo!

La defensa de Lillipup bajó. La pokemon salvaje atacó otra vez con mordisco

-¡Oshawott, defiendete con tu caparaconcha!

Oshawott obedeció, evitando el ataque

-¡Vuelve a usar látigo y después pistola de agua!

Oshawott obedeció. Usó látigo, pero Lillipup lo atacó con mordisco. Oshawott lo esquivó y lo atacó fuertemente con pistola de agua. Teófilo observó que Lillipup estába cansada y le dice

-¡Ahora! ¡Use la Pokeball!

Bel la buscó en su desordenada bolsa y con mucha dificultad la logró sacar

-¡Adelante Pokeball!

La Pokeball atrapó a Lillipup y luego de agitarse unas cuantas veces hizo su característico sonido, capturandola. Bel tomó la Pokeball y la alzó

-¡Si! ¡Atrape a mi primer Pokemon!

Teófilo la felicitó

-Sabía que lo lograría. Muy bien, ahora lo curaré.

Bel sacó a Lillipup y Teófilo usó sus medicinas. Luego le dió una baya aranja y quedó como nueva. La Pokemon canina saltó y lamió cariñosamente a su nueva entrenadora

-¡Es muy linda!

Ash sacó su Pokédex para saber los datos de Lillipup

"Lillipup, el Pokemon perrito. El pelo largo que cubre la cara de Lillipup es un excelente radar que avisa de los peligros que le rodean".

-Aún recuerdo cuando atrapé a mi primer Pokemon. Lo malo es que era algo tímido y Misty lo hacía sentir peor- Dijo Ash recordando el pasado

Bel le preguntó

-¿Quién es Misty?

Teófilo sacó una fotografía de ella y le respondió

-Ella es Misty, la "Sirena de la Tempestad". Es la líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste en la región de Kanto. Se especializa en el tipo agua.

Ash le preguntó

-¿Cómo supiste eso?

Teófilo sacó un libro de su mochila titulado "Gran Enciclopedia de la Liga Pokémon. Volumen I: Kanto"

-He estudiado por 10 años para ser entrenador. También he explorado las rutas cercanas y analizado algunos Pokémon salvajes.

Ash notó algo raro en los tres entrenadores. Tenían casi su misma edad

-Oigan, ¿no se supone que los entrenadores inician su viaje y reciben a su Pokémon inicial a los 10 años?

-Esa no es una norma obligatoria. Teófilo y yo decidimos estudiar por 10 años para ser mejores entrenadores y estar mejor preparados en nuestro viaje. Bel no pudo salir antes debido a lo sobreprotector que era su padre- Respondió Cheren

-Ya veo.

Teófilo agregó

-No solo estudie el entrenamiento de Pokemon. También estudié cocina, algo de electrónica y esgrima, como puede notarlo por la espada ropera que siempre llevo conmigo.

Salió un ruido del estómago de Ash. Teófilo le preguntó

-¿Tiene hambre joven Ketchum?

-Sí, se me olvidó comer antes de llegar.

Teófilo sacó de su mochila un horno eléctrico portátil, varios ingredientes y arma una mesa portátil. Puso el mantel, los platos y los cubiertos. Movió junto a su pequeña Happiny algunos troncos caídos para usarlos como sillas. Les hace una leve reverencia

-Tomen asiento. Les serviré la comida en un minuto.

El entrenador junto con Alba hizo la comida

-No hay mejor lugar para comer que al aire libre en un hermoso día y claro como este.

Voltea pareciendo observa algo en un árbol a su izquierda

-Madame, ¿quiere comer algo también?

La entrenadora del tipo dragón bajó del árbol

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba allí?

-Señorita, ¿cree que me la pasé 10 años solo leyendo enciclopedias y jugando en los simuladores? Yo también sé cómo es vivir entre árboles y percibir Pokémon ocultos

-Por favor, no le digas a ese entrenador que lo estoy observando- Le dijo Iris suplicante

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó extrañado

-Simplemente quiero saber porque ese Pokémon dragón atacó a ese Pikachu.

-Está bien. Bueno, ¿quiere este pan?

Teófilo sacó de su mochila un robot parecido a un Pidove. Este tomó un pan en forma de huevo de Chansey y se lo ofreció a la entrenadora

-¿Qué es esta cosa?

-Si se refiere al pan, lo llamo "Pan de Chansey". Si se refiere al robot, yo lo construí para ayudarme en ciertas cosas.

Iris tomó el pan y se lo comió. Pone una gran sonrisa y le dijo con felicidad

-¡Tan suave, tierno y dulce! ¡Es de lo mejor que he probado en mi vida!

-Gracias. Hice ese pan pensando en lo que te hace sentir comer un huevo de Chansey, ¿cierto Happiny?

La Pokemon casita asintió feliz . Iris la observó con ojos brillosos y con una gran sonrisa la abrazó

-¡Es tan linda!, ¿qué hace un Pokemon como este en Teselia?

-Mi madrina me regaló el huevo del que nació y yo la he criado lo mejor posible, ¿qué dragón entrena usted?

-¿Cómo sabes que soy entrenadora de dragones?

-Su aspecto y vestimenta son las de una entrenadora dragón de Teselia. Por cierto, le queda muy bien ese conjunto- Empezó a decir observando mas atentamente a Iris -Si, perfecto para su linda figura

Teófilo le dijo esto de la misma forma en que alguien apreciaría una pintura, hasta allí llegaba su interes por las mujeres. Luego observando su cabello le dijo -Su cabello también tiene un estilo hermoso y único. Adémas, muy útil para esconder a su Axew acompañante.

El Pokemon dragón salió del cabello de Iris. El entrenador peliplateado le ofreció un pan de Chansey y este comió felizmente. El peliplateado le hizo una reverencia a la chica dragón

-Mi nombre es Teófilo Soloviev, ¿me podría dar el honor de saber su nombre?

-Me llamo Iris, encantada.

En ese momento se acercaron Ash y los demás. Iris se alarmó

-¡Rápido Axew! ¡Escóndete!

Axew volvió al cabello de su entrenadora e Iris se escondió en unos arbustos cercanos. Teófilo se extrañó de la situación

-Eso fue raro. Bueno, terminaré las crepes, nuestros compañeros deben estar hambrientos.

Ash le preguntó

-¿Ya está lista la comida?

-En un segundo joven Ketchum

En ese momento Ash nota que se movián unos arbustos. Sacó su Pokédex y le dió los datos de Axew

"Axew, el Pokémon colmillo. Axew marca su territorio dejando marcas en los árboles con sus colmillos, que se regeneran si se le caen"

Ash mostró una gran determinación

-¡Ese Pokémon tiene que ser mio! ¡Pikachu, usa cola férrea!

-¡Espere! ¡Comete un grave error!- Le advirtió Teófilo alarmado

Pikachu atacó directo a la cabeza de Iris. Ella se frotó la cabeza del dolor y enfurecida le gritó a Ash

-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué me atacas de esa forma!

-Lo lamento, la Pokedex me dijo que eras un Axew- Dijo Ash apenado

Axew sale del cabello de su entrenadora. Ash entendió lo que pasó

-Así que la Pokedex solo me dio los datos del Axew en su cabeza.

-¡En verdad eres un niñito! ¡Mira que confundirme con un Pokemon!

-¡Yo no soy ningún niño!- Le contestó molesto

-¡Claro que lo eres!

Teófilo les ofreció sus panes. Ambos se los comen y empezaron a tranquilizarse y se disculparon

-Perdóname, no debía haber atacado así.

-También lo lamento. Todos cometen errores- Dijo Iris

Teófilo se mostró satisfecho

-Vamos a comer.

Teófilo les sirvió unas croquetas de atún (nota: antes de que digan algo, si existen animales reales en el universo Pokémon, sino, ¿por qué la Pokédex compara a los Pokemon con animales reales y por qué estos han aparecido tanto en el anime como el manga?), crepes y los Panes de Chansey. Todos comían satisfechos.

-¡Esto esta excelente! ¡Me encanto lo que preparas!- Dijo Bel sonriendo

Teófilo le hizo una reverencia

-Gracias madame.

El peliplateado se sentó. Tomó sus cubiertos y empezó a comer. Sin embargo, se extrañó de la forma en que comían Ash y su Pikachu, como si no hubieran comido en varios días.

-En verdad eres un niñito. Debes comer con más calma- Dijo Iris reprendiendolo

-Me gusta comer y más si se trata de comida tan buena- Contestó sin darle importancia

Bel les dijo

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo. Comida tan buena como esta se debe comer con calma. Por cierto, ¿de dónde sacaste la idea del Pan de Chansey?

Teófilo levantó a su Happiny y la puso en su hombro

-De mí querida Alba. Se me ocurrió la idea al saber sobre las propiedades de sus huevos.

Happiny jugaba felizmente con la Piedra Oval en su bolsa. Ash la miró

-Ya veo. Después de todo, Happiny es la preevolución de Chansey. Esto me recuerda a mi amigo Brock. También cocinaba bien y crió a un Chansey desde que era un Happiny.

Ash siguió comiendo. Luego le preguntó

-¿No será que también le coqueteas a cada mujer que tienes enfrente?

El preguntó esto como broma. Teófilo respondió con su habitual tono de voz

-En realidad por ahora solo quiero ser más fuerte y encontrar mi estilo como entrenador, así que no pienso mucho en ello. Por alguna razón el interés por el romance jamás me ha llegado sin ir más allá de un mero gusto literario.

Alba se bajó del hombro de Teófilo y se fue a jugar con Axew y Pikachu. Cheren le preguntó

-¿Por qué Pikachu nunca está en su Pokeball?

-Nunca le ha gustado estar en ella, por eso siempre me acompaña.

Teófilo le dijo

-Mi Alba jamás ha tenido problema en estar en una, pero creo que es mejor que acompañe a su entrenador.

De repente llegó un Woobat y los atacó con su tajo aéreo. Unos brazos robóticos atraparon a Pikachu, a Axew y a Alba y los encerraron en un cubo de un cristal resistente. Ash se dijo

-No, no otra vez.

Aparecieron dos personas y un Meowth. El primero era un hombre de aspecto joven y cabello azul. La segunda era una mujer con un cabello rojo peinado hacia atras de forma extraña. Estaban vestidos con uniformes negros del Team Rocket. Dijeron su lema

_Jessie: Nuestro objetivo es seguirte hasta el final._

_James: Porque lo nuestro, ya sabes, es lo de robar._

_Jessie: Llevamos hasta el futuro la cegadora luz blanca de la maldad._

_James: Golpeamos con fuerza el martillo de la justicia, hasta la negra oscuridad._

_Meowth: Tallamos nuestros nombres en la roca de la eternidad._

_Jessie: La feroz destructora, ¡Jessie!_

_James: Y el más fiero combatiente, el valiente ¡James!_

_Meowth: El más sabio de los sabios, ¡Meowth!_

_Todos: Los tres unidos bajo el nombre del ¡Team Rocket!_

Cheren usó a su Snivy para atacar a Woobat, pero este lo venció de un solo tajo aéreo. Cheren lo regresó a su Pokeball

-Lo lamento amigo, olvidé que eres débil al tipo volador.

Teófilo les apuntó con su espada

-¡Largo de aquí bellacos! ¡¿Cómo osáis robarse a nuestros amigos?!

-Ya no son sus amigos. Ahora tienen el honor de ser los nuevos miembros del Team Rocket- Les dijo Meowth malevolamente

El entrenador peliplateado se puso en posición de ataque

-¡Como si fuera a dejar que mi Alba fuera la esclava del estúpido hijo de Madame Boss!

-¡No insultes a nuestro amado jefe así!-Gritó James enojado

Teófilo estaba a punto de atacarlos. Jessie le ordena a su Woobat

-Usa tajo aereo con toda tu fuerza.

Woobat obedeció y el fuerte ataque crítico empujó dos metros al peliplateado y le hizo varios rasguños. Alba lo observó preocupada. Teófilo se levantó. El ataque le dejo el cuerpo adolorido y varios rasguños. Levantandose otra vez apuntó con su espada al Team Rocket

-¡Como si algo como esto me fuera a detener!

Volvió a atacar. Jessie le dijo de forma burlona

-Eres tan necio como el mocoso. ¡Woobat, vuelve a usar tajo aéreo!

Teófilo siguió avanzando a pesar del ataque. Jessie se siguió burlando

-Mira que mocoso más ridículo. No puedes ganar.

-¡Oshawott, usa pistola agua!

El ataque del Pokémon de Bel golpeó al Woobat. Teófilo corrió hacia el cubo donde estaban encerrados los Pokemon. Pikachu estaba intentando romper con su cola férrea aquella jaula. Alba intentó lo mismo con destructor y Axew con sus colmillos. Teófilo se unió intentando romper el cubo con su espada. Jessie le ordenó a su Woobat

-¡Usa tajo aéreo sobre el mocoso de pelo plateado!

Woobat, quien luchaba con el Oshawott, obedeció y da un golpe crítico contra Teófilo, derribándolo. James usó un control remoto y oprimió un botón. Luego ató una cuerda al cubo y el globo del Team Rocket empezó a volar llevándose a sus Pokemon. Teófilo se levantó y arrojó su ropera a Ash

-¡Tome y salve a nuestros amigos!

Ash atrapó la espada y junto con Iris suben a un gran árbol. Iris le preguntó

-¿Sabes lo que vas a hacer niño?

-Sí, ¡Salvar a mis amigos!

Ash llegó a la copa y salta. Con la ropera cortó la cuerda y el cubo cayó rompiéndose, liberando a los tres Pokémon. Ash casi cayó al suelo desde gran altura, pero Iris lo atrapó del brazo

-Te metes en demasiados problemas niñito.

Ambos bajaron. Jessie furiosa le gritó a Bel

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa mocosa! ¡Woobat, no tengas piedad y usa tajo aereo sobre ella!

El Pokémon murciélago obedeció y atacó a Bel. Cuando estaba a punto de impactar el tajo aéreo, fue bloqueado por alguien

-¡Teófilo!

El entrenador novato le respondió con una sonrisa

-Le prometí a su padre protegerla madame.

Cayó al suelo. Ash se dijo

-¡Maldición, si tan solo Pikachu pudiera usar sus poderes eléctricos!

De repente el cielo se oscureció y volvió a aparecer aquel misterioso Pokémon tipo dragón. Un gran relámpago cayó sobre Pikachu. El ratón eléctrico sintió como regresaban sus poderes eléctricos. La nube desapareció junto con el misterioso dragón y Pikachu mostró la electricidad en sus mofletes. Empezó a llover. Teófilo, adolorido en el suelo, le dijo a su héroe

-Señor Ketchum, si no usa el ataque trueno, habrá perdido una gran oportunidad.

Ash entemdió y le ordenó a su Pikachu

-¡Usa trueno!

Pikachu usó el poderoso ataque contra el globo del Team Rocket. Salieron volando gritando

-¡El Team Rocket despega de nuevo!

Cheren observó a Teófilo. Sacó sus medicinas, pero Alba se acercó a su entrenador. De repente empezó a brillar. Ash reconoció lo que está pasando

-¡Increíble! ¡Happiny está evolucionando!

Alba evolucionó a un Chansey. Usó amortiguador con su entrenador. Teófilo se levantó más aliviado y abrazó a su Pokemon

-¡Mi querida Alba! ¡Has evolucionado al Pokemon Felicidad!

Le dió un huevo y Teófilo lo comió

-Los libros tenían razón sobre estos huevos.

Les preguntó a sus amigos

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Cheren sugirió

-Vayamos a ver a la Profesora Encina. Tal vez ella sepa algo sobre este misterioso Pokemon dragon y sus tormentas eléctricas. También para que avisen a las autoridades que el Team Rocket ha llegado a Teselia.

Teófilo asintió

-Estoy de acuerdo. Por cierto joven Ketchum, ¿sería tan amable de regresarme mi espada?

-Claro.

Ash se la devolvió y Teófilo le hizo una reverencia

-Vaya, ese fue un buen corte. Tiene potencial como esgrimista. Después veré si puedo conseguirle una espada.

Ash respondió

-No es para tanto, creo que fue solo suerte.

Bel les dijo

-¡Vayamos a Pueblo Arcilla!

Luego le dijo a su amigo

-Gracias por salvarme.

-No fue nada madame, ahora vayamos a Pueblo Arcilla- Dijo el peliplateado con una reverencia

Los cinco entrenadores se dirigieron a ver a la profesora Encina. Cheren se preguntaba

"¿Por qué él está interesado en ese Pikachu?"

**Hasta aquí llega la segunda parte de mi fanfiction. Como saben, estoy abierto a todas las críticas y sugerencias.**


	3. Chapter 3

**El tercer capítulo de mi fanfiction. Espero que les guste. Lo reescribí un poco porque mmi personaje estaba pareciendo un poco Gary Stu al casi ganarle a un Gallade, así que lo cambié por una batalla con Bel.**

Capítulo 3: La casa de Teófilo

Luego del inesperado encuentro con el Team Rocket y la misteriosa presencia del Pokemon dragon, Ash, Iris, Bel, Cheren y Teófilo regresaron a Pueblo Arcilla.

-¡Maldición! ¡Mi ropa favorita esta llena de cortes y rasguños- Dijo Teófilo enojado al ver el estado de su abrigo y sombrero luego de la batalla con el Team Rocket.

-No te preocupes. Cuando regresemos a Pueblo Arcilla podrás cambiarte- Dijo Bel tranquilizandolo

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- Preguntó Ash

Cheren le contestó

-Ya estamos cerca. Mira.

Pueblo Arcilla era un pueblo pequeño. Las casas eran bonitas, cómodas y sencillas. Mientras los cinco entrenadores caminaban por las calles, observaron a varios niños jugando con un Minccino.

-Vaya, este lugar me recuerda a Pueblo Paleta- Dijo Ash con una sonrisa

-¿Pueblo Paleta?- Preguntó Iris

-Es el lugar de donde vengo. Esta en la región de Kanto- Respondió el entrenador

Teófilo señaló un gran edificio rodeado de árboles y jardines

-Ese es el laboratorio de la Profesora Encina.

En el camino Ash miró el jardín y el bosque que rodea al laboratorio. Había varios Patrats, Pidoves y Lillipups. Entraron al laboratorio y la Profesora Encina entró a recibirlos

-Hola Ash, Samuel me ha hablado de ti- Dijo la Profesora Pokemon con una sonrisa

-Gusto en verla Profesora Encina.

La profesora Pokémon después se dirigió a los tres entrenadores novatos

-¿Por qué regresan tan rápido?

Teófilo le respondió

-Larga historia. Por cierto, ¿tendría la amabilidad de decirme si sabe algo de esa misteriosa nube de tormenta y el Pokemon dragón?

Le explicaron lo que vieron y lo que pasó con Pikachu. La Profesora Pokemon lo pensó un momento y después respondió

-Sinceramente no lo sé.

-Lamento escuchar eso.

-Descuiden, tal vez lo averiguaremos pronto.

Teófilo les hizo una reverencia

-Si me disculpan, iré a mi casa. Voy a cambiarme esta ropa. Solo espero que mi madrina no se preocupe demasiado.

Bel lo detuvo

-Espera, ¿por qué no vamos todos juntos? Podemos hablar y conocernos mejor.

-Está bien, ¿van a venir?

Iris y Ash aceptaron. Cheren por el contrario les dijo

-Yo me iré a mi casa. Hay ciertas cosas que quiero hacer.

-_ça va_ joven Cheren.

Cheren se retiró. Los otros cuatro entrenadores se fueron a la casa de Teófilo.

-Bienvenidos.

Teófilo señaló una casa. Su tamaño era normal, pero estaba rodeada de un gran jardín y al lado había un hermoso estanque que en medio tenía una fuente en la estatua de un Milotic. Varios Petilil paseaban tranquilamente. La entrenadora de dragones y el azabache se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la belleza del jardín.

-Este es uno de los pasatiempos de mi madrina- Les dijo el entrenador peliplateado

Entran y Teófilo avisó su presencia

-Estoy aquí madrina.

Sophia Chartier salió y abraza fuertemente a su ahijado

-¿Cómo estás mi querido ahijado?

-Bien, a excepción de cierto suceso inesperado.

Sophia observó el traje de Teófilo

-¡¿Qué te pasó?!

Ash le contestó

-Fuimos atacados por el Team Rocket.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dijiste Team Rocket?!- Dijo Sophia espantada

-Si- Contestó el entrenador de Kanto

-Descuide. Hemos logrado vencerlos- Le dijo Teófilo tranquilizandola

Bel les explicó a Iris y a Ash

-La madrina de Teófilo por alguna razón le tiene un gran miedo al Team Rocket. Y antes de que lo pregunten, a ninguno de los dos les gusta hablar de ello.

Sophia se recuperó y les dijo

-Lamento mi reacción. Pasen, esta es su casa.

La casa tenía en la pared varias pinturas y cuadros que representaban nobles, escudos de armas y Pokémon como Lucario y Gallade. También había varias armaduras. Iris impresionada le dijo a Teófilo

-Esto parece sacado de un cuento de hadas o algo así.

-Mi madrina viene de la región de Kalos. Es una hermosa región.

Ash alzó su mano con determinación

-¡Entonces algún día ganaré la Liga allí!

Teófilo le respondió

-Yo también desearía ir allí y participar en la Mansión Batalla. Pero supongo que primero debo terminar la Liga aquí.

Iris le preguntó

-¿Cuál es tu sueño como entrenador?

-La verdad siempre me ha gustado tener cierta elegancia en la batalla. Me agrada cuando la belleza, la elegancia y el poder se combinan, así que no me decido si ser un Pokemon Manager o entrenador a mi manera.

Sophia les dijo

-Lo hubieran visto hace 10 años. Odiaba las batallas y decía que los lindos Pokemon no eran para ellas.

Teófilo bajó la cabeza de la vergüenza.

-Solo planeaba estrategias para usar los ataques de forma estética.

-¿Cuándo se interesó por las batallas?- Preguntó Ash

Sophia saca una Pokeball y de esta sale un Gallade

-Cuando Teófilo vio a mi Gallade pelear, se empezó a interesar por la estética y poder de las batallas. Desde entonces empezó a estudiar y practicar para ser entrenador. Incluso se fue todo un año al bosque para saber más sobre los Pokémon salvajes.

-Si, pero cada noche tenía que regresar porque mi madrina es mala haciendo las tareas de la casa- Añadió el entrenador

-No te preocupes, yo veré como solucionar ese problema- Le contestó

Bel le dijo a su amigo

-Ahora que tengo un nuevo Pokemon, te reto a una batalla

-Bien, pero afuera esta vez

En el patio detrás de la casa la Lillipup de Bel y la Chansey de Teófilo se enfrentaron

-¡Lillipup! ¡Mordisco!

-Alba, esquívalo y usa destructor.

Lillipup logró atacar a Alba. El ataque logró su efecto secundario, haciéndola retroceder

-Ahora usa malicioso.

La defensa de Alba bajó.

-¡Usa destructor!- Ordenó Teófilo

-¡Lillipup! ¡Esquívalo y vuelve a usar mordisco con todas tus fuerzas!

Lillipup obedeció y dió un golpe crítico que hizo retroceder a Alba. La Pokemon estaba muy débil. Teófilo ordenó

-¡Usa amortiguador!

-¡Lillipup! ¡Usa placaje!

Lillipup logró derrotar a Alba. Teófilo la cargó y la curó con sus medicinas

-Buen trabajo- Le dijo con orgullo a la Pokemon Felicidad. Luego felicitó a su amiga

-Bien hecho madame. Su Lillipup es rápida

-Si. Mi linda Pokemon es la mejor.

Luego de eso, los entrenadores hablaron sobre sus experiencias vividas. El que más habló y generó interés fue Ash, quien relató todo lo que vivió en sus viajes, omitiendo todo lo relacionado con los Pokemon legendarios. Iris se sorprendió

-¡Increíble! ¡No puedo creer que un niñito como tú haya viajado tanto!

-¡No soy un niñito!

Mientras los dos discutían. Teófilo se fue por un momento. Bel, quién había creído que Teófilo calmaría a los dos entrenadores, pensaba en cómo detenerlos. Cuando estaba punto de ocurrírsele un plan, Teófilo llegó con su arpa. El marco era plateado y tenía forma de Milotic. Casi susurrando dijo

-Oda a Ciudad Romantis (Nota: Imagínense el tema de Ciudad Romantis, pero en arpa)

El sonido dulce y armonioso llamó la atención de los dos entrenadores. Moviendo de forma delicada los dedos, continuó tocando la hermosa melodía. Iris sonreía al escucharla, pero Ash se mostraba pensativo

"Me siento extraño al escuchar eso"

Empezó a tener un recuerdo. Su mente lo llevó hacia hace dos años antes de ser entrenador, en un campamento de verano en Pueblo Paleta. Una niña se hizo presente en su imaginación. Vestía un sombrero de paja y una blusa con falda sin mangas de color rosa. Sus ojos eran azules y su pelo color miel. Solo recordaba unas palabras de ella

"Algún día nos volveremos a ver"

Cuando notó que los dos entrenadores se han calmado, terminó su melodía y dejó de tocar.

-¡Eso fue hermoso!- Aplaudió Bel

Iris también le dijo

-Si. No sabía que podías hacer eso. Por cierto, ¿cuál era esa melodía?

-Se llama Oda a Ciudad Romantis. Es una melodía dedicada a esa ciudad de Kalos- Respondió Teófilo

Ash seguía pensando "¿Quién será esa niña?"

-Niño, estas extraño- Le dijo Iris

Ash volvió en sí

-Perdona, es que la melodía me hizo sentir algo raro.

Teófilo limpió sus anteojos. Luego se los volvió a poner y le dijo al azabache

-Sí, es normal. Cuando alguien se identifica con el sentimiento de la música que escucha, cosas como esas pasan.

-¿Y qué sentimiento transmite la "Oda a Ciudad Romantis"?- Preguntó Ash

Él entrenador le respondió una sola palabra

-Amor.

Ash se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Iris le dirigió una mirada pícara

-Veo que no eres tan niño como pensé, ¿te gusta alguna chica?

Como Ash no podía decir si lo que siente es amor ni la persona por la que podía sentir aquel amor, le contestó a Iris

-No, claro que no. Solo me enamoré de una niña a los 10 años y era toda una engreída y presumida.

Sarcasticamente la chica dragón le dijo

-Te creo niño. Solo espero que trates bien a tu novia.

-¡Que yo no tengo novia!

Teófilo volvió a tocar su arpa. Esta vez era "El Vals de los Patinadores". La música invernal y alegre los volvió a calmar. Luego preparó la cena junto con su madrina. Incluso el comedor parecía el de un palacio a pequeña escala. Un lujoso candelabro colgaba en el techo y el mantel, los platos y la mesa eran un gran trabajo artesanal. Todos comen con gusto. Al terminar Bel se despidió

-¡Adiós! Si no regreso a casa, mis padres se preocuparan.

-Adiós madame Bel- Le contestó Teófilo con una reverencia. Luego le preguntó a Ash y a Iris

-¿Quieren dormir aquí?, tenemos dos cuartos de huéspedes.

Ash e Iris aceptaron. Los cuartos eran cómodos y tenían todo lo que necesitaban. Las cortinas tenían diseños de la región de Kalos. Las camas también eran deuna apariencia lujosa. Ash se acostó en su cama y Pikachu en una pequeña diseñada para Pokémon. El entrenador de Kanto seguía pensando

-¿Quién será esa niña?

A medianoche Teófilo estaba en el bosque cerca de Pueblo Arcilla. Alba va a verlo.

-¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?- Preguntó su entrenador

Alba negó con la cabeza. Teófilo empezó a tocar su arpa

-No permanecer despierto unas horas en una noche como esta es un total desperdicio.

El cielo era claro, las estrellas brillantes y la luna iluminaba con toda su intensidad. Teófilo sacó su arpa

-Nieve en Ciudad Fractal (Nota: imagínense el tema de Ciudad Fractal en arpa)

Tocó la melodía. Alba se recuesta sobre un árbol escuchando el sonido del instrumento. En ese momento algo también se acercó. Atraída por el sonido del arpa, una misteriosa sombra caminó hacia Teófilo. Cuando el peliplateado fijó su atención, le sorprendió lo que vió

-Un Ralts.

No era un Ralts común. Su cabello normalmente verde era azul real. La tonalidad de su "ropa" también era de un tono azulado en lugar de blanco. El Ralts se acercó algo temeroso. El peliplateado lo observó con su Pokedex.

-Ya veo. Una Ralts hembra variocolor salvaje.

Sin embargo, notó que estaba herida. Sacó un Pan de Chansey y se lo ofreció

-Descuida amiguita, no voy a atraparte si tu no lo quieres- Le dijo con una sonrisa

Ralts se acercó más confiada y aceptó el Pan. Luego el entrenador la cura con sus medicinas.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien- La tranquilizó

La Ralts se mostraba feliz y recuperada. Luego fue a jugar con Alba. El peliplateado sonrió al verlas a las dos

-Vaya, al parecer Alba hizo una amiga.

Seguía tocando el instrumento. Ambas Pokemon hablaron y luego de un rato Alba sacó de la bolsa de Teófilo un tipo especial de Pokeball, la Lujo Ball. Ralts la tomó y la acercó a Teófilo

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Teófilo sorprendido

Ralts asintió

-¿Estas segura?, seguiré considerandote mi amiga aunque sigas siendo salvaje- Le dijo dudando si atraparla o no

Ralts quería convencerlo y, demostrandó sus poderes, usó Confusión para acercar la Lujo Ball, pero debido a que no podía controlarlos debidamente, terminó estrellandola contra la cara de Teófilo. Ralts empezó a llorar al creer que estaría enojado y que había quedado en vergüenza. Teófilo al ver esto la carga

-Ya, ya, no llores linda, está bien. Te ayudaré a mejorar tus poderes psíquicos- Le dijo consolandola

Le dió un beso en la frente y ligeramente golpeó la Lujo Ball en el cabello azul de la Ralts. La Lujo Ball solo se agitó una vez e hizo su sonido característico

-Excelente, tenemos una nueva amiga- Dijo el entrenador felíz de su nueva captura

Alba asintió felizmente. El peliplatado la sacó de su Pokeball y la subió a su hombro

-Muy bien amiga, te prometo cuidar bien de ti. Solo me hace falta ponerte un mote.

Ralts lo miró confundido. Teófilo le aclaró

-Siempre les doy a mis Pokémon un mote. Es para que sepan que yo los considero uno entre varios y que nadie podría reemplazarlos.

Lo pensó un momento y le dijo

-Ya se, tu mote será Melanie, ¿te gusta?

La Pokémon de las emociones asientió felizmente. Bostez y Teófilo les dijo a sus Pokémon

-Vayamos a dormir.

Al día siguiente.

Iris y Ash se levantaron a desayunar. Se sorprendieron de ver a la Ralts variocolor en el hombro de Teófilo.

-¿De dónde la conseguiste?- Le preguntó Ash

Teófilo les contó cómo conoció a su nueva compañera. Su madrina le dió una sonrisa

-Siempre eres igual con los Pokémon.

A Iris le brillaban los ojos y fue a abrazar a la Pokemon

-¡Es tan linda!

Melanie se asustó y se acerca más a su entrenador. Teófilo le dijo a la chica dragón

-Lo lamento madame, pero al parecer Melanie es algo tímida.

-¿Melanie?

-Ese es el mote que le puse, ¿o no Melanie?

La Pokémon asintió felizmente. Ash le dijo

-Seguro que la entrenaras bien.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, se prepararon para irse. Teófilo se puso un traje igual al anterior y unos guantes blancos. Guardó todo lo necesario y salió de su casa, luego de despedirse de su madrina. Melanie se subió al hombro del peliplateado y Alba caminaba junta él. Los tres entrenadores fueron a la casa de Bel y ella se despidió de su padre antes de irse

-Cuídate mucho.

-Claro padre.

Saludó a los tres entrenadores y observó a Melanie

-¡Qué bonita!

Melanie se asustó y se acercó más a Teófilo, pero su cuerno empezó a brillar un poco y la Ralts le sonrío a la rubia. Bel la abrazó y la Pokémon psíquica vuelve a su posición. Los cuatro entrenadores se dirigieron a la ruta 1.

-¿Donde esta Cheren?- Preguntó Ashe

Teófilo sacó su videomisor y le llamó. Cheren les dijo

-Lo lamento, pero por ahora no viajaré con ustedes. Voy a adelantarme a Pueblo Terracota. Espero verlos pronto.

Colgó.

-Creo que el joven Cheren viajará solo por ahora- Dijo Teófilo algo apenado

-Que mal. Siempre es mejor viajar con amigos. Bueno, tal vez lo volvamos a encontrar en nuestro viaje- Respondió Ash

Teófilo extiendió su espada hacia la ruta 1

-¡Que empiece nuestra aventura! ¡Venceremos cada uno de los obstáculos hasta alcanzar nuestras metas!

**Hasta aquí acaba el tercer capítulo. Espero que les guste y saben que acepto críticas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí esta el cuarto capítulo. Agradezco todas sus críticas, en especial la de Satoshi Vampire. Sin más preámbulo, aquí esta.**

Capítulo 4: Humanos y Pokemon

Teófilo estaba en la ruta 1 entrenando con sus Pokémon

-Adelante Melanie, lanzala

La Pokémon psíquica lanzó la manzana hacia la cara de Teófilo y el logró partirla a la mitad con su espada ropera. Pero, se notaba que ya había fallado varios intentos, pues tenía la cara golpeada. El entrenador le dijo a su Ralts variocolor con gran entusiasmo-¡_Tres bien _Melanie!, lo logramos.

Por su parte, Alba, la Chansey de Teófilo, corría por una pista de obstáculos improvisada, con el fin de mejorar su velocidad. Teófilo le dijo -Buenos, será mejor que descansemos un momento.

Mientras tanto Ash ya había capturado una Pidove. Esta se posó sobre la cabeza de su entrenador y observaba cómo entrenaba Pikachu. El ratón eléctrico destrozaba rocas con su cola férrea. El entrenador le dijo con una sonrisa -Descansa Pikachu, creo que es suficiente por ahora.

Iris y Bel llegaron y les dijeron

-Vámonos al Centro Pokémon, no queremos dormir en el bosque.

Bel, Ash, Iris y Teófilo llegaron a Pueblo Terracota al atardecer. Teófilo tenía la cara golpeada, pero no mostraba preocupación alguna.

-¿Qué te pasó?- Le preguntó Bel preocupada

-Ayudaba a Melanie a practicar sus poderes psíquicos y yo aproveché para mejorar mis habilidades de esgrima-Respondió con su típico tono aristocrático y sereno.

Melanie bajó del hombro de Teófilo. Luego su entrenador pone frente a ella una manzana y le dijo

-Usa confusión y lanzamela.

La Ralts variocolor obedeció y se la lanzó a Teófilo. El entrenador logró cortarla a la mitad con su espada ropera. Orgulloso dijo

-Me golpeó la cara varias veces, pero valió la pena.

Iris le dijo -Creo que exageraste.

Ash les dijo a los otros tres -Mejor vayamos al centro Pokémon antes de que oscurezca.

El Pueblo Terracota era un pueblo construido en un terreno de varios desniveles, aprovechados por los arquitectos. Cerca del parque esta el Centro Pokémon. Los

entrenadores decidieron ir a descansar. Luego de un chequeo rápido de sus Pokémon, fueron al comedor. Iris, Ash y Bel se sentaron juntos, mientras que Teófilo aprovechó una mesa vacía y se fue a comer con sus Pokémon. Iris le preguntó a la rubia

-¿Por qué no nos acompaña?

-Siempre ha sido así, se lleva mejor con los Pokémon que con las personas- Respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

Ash y Pikachu simplemente comieron sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Mientras tanto, Teófilo anotaba algunas cosas en su cuaderno. Melanie y Alba lo observaron curiosas. Teófilo susurraba cosas como "Bueno, Melanie no puede usar sus poderes contra los tipo siniestro, pero si le enseño estra ataque, puedo eliminar esta desventaja…"

Ambas Pokémon se pusieron a hablar entre ellas. Melanie le preguntó

-¿Por qué estará así?

-Simplemente quiere elaborar nuevas estrategias para ayudarnos a mejorar, para él, ese es el propósito de un entrenador- Respondió segura Alba.

Melanie algo atemorizada le preguntó -¿Qué tal si no somos lo suficientemente buenas y nos libera?

-No te preocupes- Le dijo con una sonrisa- Para él, todo buen entrenador gana con sus Pokémon favoritos. Si fallamos en algo, él nos ayudará a mejorar. Por cierto, ¿cómo llegaste a Teselia?, los Ralts en el único lugar en que son vistos en esta región es el Bosque Blanco.

-Prefiero no hablar de ello-Respondió algo triste.

-Entiendo- Le dijo Chansey con una sonrisa.

Teófilo revisaba sus Máquinas Técnicas. Pensativo se dijo -Solo tengo Rayo Hielo, Lanzallamas, Poder Oculto y Bola Sombra. Me pregunto, ¿cuál será la mejor para ellas?

Entonces escuchó a unos entrenadores hablar

-Dicen que un tal Ghechis tiene la respuesta para un mejor futuro entre humanos y Pokémon.

-Nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

-Pues deberías escuchar lo que dice. Vendrá en 15 minutos para hablar sobre la mejor relación entre humanos y Pokémon.

-Creo que tienes razón.

Teófilo se acercó a ellos y les dijo -_Excusez-moi messieurs,_ ¿Quién es Gechis y de qué habla?

El entrenador le contestó -Uno de los mejores genios que he escuchado. Deberías oír sus discursos. Vendrá en unos minutos al parque de Pueblo Terracota.

Con una reverencia les dijo -_Merci,_ les agradezco la información.

Teófilo regresa a su mesa y les dice a sus Pokémon -Será mejor que escuchemos lo que tiene que decir Gechis. Creo que será una plática interesante.

Luego de 15 minutos se reunió una gran cantidad de gente alrededor del parque. En el se pusieron varios hombres vestidos como caballeros de antaño estaban alrededor de un hombre de cabello verde. Lleva una especie de "visor" en su ojo derecho y un gran traje con la parte superior en forma de torre de castillo medieval o una corona con joyas con el logo y una especie de túnica bicolor azul y amarilla dividida en dos secciones con extraños símbolos con forma de ojos. Entre la gran cantidad de personas, Teófilo era uno de los mas impresionados. Iris, Bel y Ash salieron a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Con su voz grave e imponente, como la de un barítono de ópera, empezó su discurso

-Me llamo Ghechis. Ghechis, del Equipo Plasma. Hoy me gustaría hablarles a todos ustedes sobre la liberación de los Pokémon.

Aquellas palabras impresionaron al entrenador peliplateado, quien pensó "¿Liberarlos, de qué, ¿no son libres ya?"

-Nosotros, los humanos, vivimos junto a los Pokémon. Somos compañeros, y, como tales, nos necesitamos los unos a los otros. Supongo que esto es lo que opinan muchos de ustedes. ¿Me equivoco? Sin embargo, ¿es esto verdad? Nosotros, los humanos, hemos estado cegados pensando que era cierto... ¿Nunca se les ha pasado por la cabeza?

Teófilo se dijo a sí mismo "Nunca lo había pensado así?" y observó las Pokeballs de Alba y Melanie

-Los Entrenadores hacen lo que quieren con sus pobres Pokémon, dándoles órdenes y sirviéndose de ellos. Pero, por muy compañeros que sean, seguro que se sienten utilizados. Nadie lo podría negar, ¿no creen?

Varios entrenadores se quedaron pensativos, algunos intentaron refutar a Ghechis, pero él les dijo

-Permítanme que prosiga. Los Pokémon, al ser criaturas distintas a los humanos, poseen una naturaleza que no comprendemos bien. Todavía tenemos mucho que aprender sobre estas criaturas. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que deberíamos hacer?

Teófilo dijo en voz baja, como un susurro -Liberarlos.

Otros entrenadores también se preguntaron lo mismo. Ghechis pusó una ligera sonrisa y habló de una actitud más determinada

-¡Eso es! ¡Deberíamos liberarlos! Sólo entonces, humanos y Pokémon podrían vivir en igualdad de condiciones. Ahora, damas y caballeros, piensen que es lo que podríamos hacer para que los Pokémon vivan realmente en igualdad. Y, con esto, permítanme que acabe. Ha sido un placer poder dirigirme a ustedes hoy. Muchas gracias.

Ghechis rodeado de todos los caballeros que lo custodiaban se fué, dejando una gran impresión a los entrenadores. En ese momento varios empezaron a liberar a sus Pokémon. Teófilo observó sus dos Pokeballs y se dijo -Creo que tiene razón.

Melanie y Alba, como si leyeran su mente, empezaron a llorar y le suplicaron en su idioma que no lo hiciera

-Esta bien, no lo haré- Les dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Ash, indignado, se dirigió también a aquel parque elevado. Iris le preguntó -¿Qué vas a hacer niño?

-No se que se trae entre manos ese tal Ghechis, pero no voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras arruina la relación entre los entrenadores y los Pokémon.

Ash sube y con gran determinación les dice a los entrenadores

-¡Escuchadme todos! ¡¿Acaso sean vuelto locos?!

Los entrenadores voltearon a verlo. Ash continuó hablando con una mezcla de indignación y enojo

-¡Ustedes nunca obligaron a sus Pokémon a hacer nada! ¡Nunca un entrenador respetable lo ha hecho!, ¡¿Acaso habéis olvidado todos los buenos momentos que han pasado con sus amigos Pokémon?!, ¡¿Habéis olvidado la amistad entre ustedes y los Pokémon que los eligieron para ser sus entrenadores?!

Impresionados por sus palabras, varios empezaron a reconsiderar lo que había dicho Ghechis. Ash continuó hablando

-Se que hay malos entrenadores que maltratan a sus Pokémon y los consideran como meras máquinas de guerra, ya me he enfrentado a algunos así, pero, ¡También he sido testigo de la verdadera naturaleza de los combates! Los Pokémon combaten de forma sana y competitiva con el objetivo de ser mejorar. Para ello nos eligen a nosotros, para guiarlos en ese camino. Juntos combatimos, reimos, nos alegramos, lloramos y compartimos buenos y malos momentos ¡De eso trata ser un entrenador! ¡Con cada combate, humano y Pokémon crecen y mejoran¡ ¡Estrechamos vínculos entre nosotros para ser mejores!

Cuando Ash terminó de hablar, varios le aplaudieron otros negaron lo que dijo. En cualquier caso, logró que la gente reconsiderara el discurso de Ghechis. Bel le dijo -¡Eso fue impresionante!

-No es para tanto, simplemente dije la verdad- Respondió algo avergonzado.

-Ahora veo mejor el por qué Teófilo lo admira- Dijo un entrenador familiar

Los entrenadores reconocieron al entrenador. Era Cheren. Teófilo lo saluda

-Hola joven Cheren, ¿cómo le ha ido?

-Bien-Respondió con una actitud similar al peliplateado -He estado entrenando. Adémas, atrapé a otro Pokémon.

Sacó de una Pokeball a un Purrloin. Teófilo dio un respingo y retrocedió lentamente. Ash les preguntó -¿Por qué le da miedo ese Pokémon?

-Una larga historia que no quiero contar- Respondió Teófilo algo avergonzado.

Cheren guardó al Purrloin y les dijo -Nos vemos en el siguiente Gimnasio, en Ciudad Gres. Por cierto Bel- Dijo mirando a la rubia -Necesitaras pensar mejor en las desventajas de tipo cuando retes a su Gimnasio.

Cuando terminó, se despidió de los entrenadores y siguió su camino. Ash les dijo

-Mejor vayamos primero al Centro Pokémon. Mañana continuaremos.

Los entrenadores asienten y regresan. Sin embargo, a su encuentro llega un entrenador de cabello verde y gorra blanca con negro. Vestía una camiseta negra bajo una blanca, pantalones color crema y zapatos verdes. Llevaba un colgante en el cuello con la forma de Saturno. El entrenador observó detenidamente al Pikachu de Ash y a la Ralts de Teófilo. Les pregunta

-¿Son felices con sus entrenadores?

Ambos Pokémon le hablaron en sus idiomas. Luego le dijo a Ash-¿Sabes lo qué estaba diciendo tu Pikachu?

Iris sorprendida le preguntó -¿Cómo puedes entender lo que dice?

El entrenador peliverde se rió ligeramente -Pobrecillos, nunca escucharan el corazón de los Pokémon. Por cierto, mi nombre es N. Siento lástima por ustedes y sus pobres Pokémon.

Iris no podía soportar la actitud altanera y le dijo a N -¡¿Quién te crees para hablarnos así?!

Melanie le dijo algo a Teófilo. El entrenador tomó del hombro a Iris y le dijo -Cálmese. No vale la pena discutir.

N observó a Teófilo y le preguntó

-¿Qué te acaba de decir la Ralts que llevas en el hombro?

Teófilo le respondió extrañado -Solo se que quería que calmara a Iris.

Vuelve a preguntarle -¿Qué te dijeron tus Pokémon cuando pensaron que los ibas a liberar?

-Me suplicaron que no lo hiciera- Respondió el entrenador como si no fuera l gran cosa.

Iris le pregunta -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No lo se, simplemente siento que entiendo como piensan. No puedo explicarlo.

Ash le pregunta a Bel -¿Teófilo puede entender a los Pokémon?

-Siempre ha pasado más tiempo con Pokémon que con las personas, así que supongo que los entiende mejor que nosotros- Respondió Bel.

N sonríe ligeramente -Supongo que sabes algo sobre los Pokémon y te has dado el tiempo para escucharlos, a diferencia de otros entrenadores.

N se dirigió a Ash y habló en dirección hacia un arbusto -Ven aquí amigo.

Del arbusto salió un Purrloin. Teófilo dio un respingo y retrocedió. El Purrloin se puso frent él entrenador peliverde le dice a Ash

-Dejame escuchar a tu Pikachu de la única forma en que entienden los entrenadores como tú, ¡Te reto a una batalla!

El Purrloin se lanzó a atacar a Ash, pero Pikachu lo atacó con cola férrea. N sonrió ligeramente

-Déjame escuchar mejor a tu Pikachu- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa y determinación.

Ash ordenó a su Pikachu -¡Cola Férrea!

Pikachu obedeció. Sin embargo, Purrloin lo esquivó. N le ordenó

-Usa Golpes Furia.

Purrloin obedeció y atacó a Pikachu. Sin embargo, el ratón eléctrico no pareció sufrir mucho daño. Ash le ordenó -¡Usa Impactrueno!

Pikachu obedeció y el impactrueno dejó en K.O a Purrloin. N lo levantó y le dijo con una sonrisa de confianza -Nunca pensé que un Pokémon pudiera decir todo eso.

Después se retiró. Bel les dijo -Que persona mas rara.

-Totalmente de acuerdo- asintió Iris.

Los cuatro entrenadores regresaron al centro Pokémon para prepararse para la siguiente batalla.

**Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo, gracias por leerlo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lamento, el retraso, es que he estado ocupado últimamente. Bueno, aquí esta el quinto capítulo**

Capítulo 5: El Club Batalla.

Al amanecer, Ash, Iris y Bel despertaron y salieron del Centro Pokémon. Bel les pregunta

-¿Saben donde esta Teófilo?

En el bosque cercano, Teófilo estaba con Melanie y Alba. Melanie, además de haber mejorado sus poderes psíquicos, había aprendido Bola Sombra, Teletransporte y Doble Equipo, mientras que Alba había aprendido Rayo Hielo.

Acariciando a la Chansey le dijo -Tu velocidad ha aumentado mucho.

Luego puso a Ralts en su hombro -Tu ataque especial tiene un muy gran potencial. Ahora, descansemos un momento.

Empezó a tocar su arpa. Alba se recostó sobre una roca, mientras que Melanie empezó a bailar. Teófilo sonrió al verla -Veo que te gusta el Vals del Emperador-

Sacó de su mochila una libreta y empezó a dibujar -Quédense aquí, vuelvo en unos momentos.

Iris, Bel y Ash fueron a la entrada del Centro Pokémon. Ash les preguntó -¿Dónde estará Teófilo?

Teófilo llegó corriendo hacia su cuarto -Tengo algo que hacer, adiós.

-Emm… bueno, será mejor que lo esperemos.

En su cuarto sacó varias telas y con una velocidad increible corta y teje -Esto debe ser perfecto, lo mejor de lo mejor.

Sale corriendo con una caja de regalo y se la da a su Ralts -Hice, esto para ti-

Le puso el vestido que le hizo-Te ves excelente, mi hermosa Melanie.

El vestido negro victoriano con bordes dorado esta hecho a su medida. En la espalda le puso unas alas de mariposa. Luego empezó a tocar el arpa

-Vaya, vaya, que hermosa se ve tu Ralts.

Volteó y observó a la joven detrás de él. Sus ojos eran azules. tenía el pelo de color castaño, era largo y recogido recogido en una gran coleta. Su gorra era blanca y rosa, con una Poké Ball en la frente. Vestía una camiseta blanca de manga corta, un chaleco negro y unos shorts azules con los bajos rasgados. Calza unas botas negras y lleva un bolso color rosa. Llevaba una muñequera en la muñeca derecha y un videomisor en la muñeca izquierda. Su apariencia podría dejar impresionado a cualquier hombre, menos Teófilo. Él simplemente se presentó con una educada reverencia -_Bonjour, ma dame apprécié_, mi nombre es Teófilo, ¿necesita algo?

Ella se presenta -Mi nombre es Liza,trabajo en la Agencia Best Wishes, dedicada a la creación y búsqueda de nuevos talentos en el Espectáculo Pokemon.

Teófilo le dijo -Lo lamento señorita Liza, pero Melanie viaja conmigo ahora, así que no puedo dársela.

-No me entiendes, ¿no has pensado en ser Pokémon Manager?- Le preguntó ofreciéndole su tarjeta. Teófilo rechazó amablemente la oferta

-Lo lamento, mejorar con mi equipo en la Liga es mi prioridad por ahora, pero gracias por la oferta.

Pusó a Melanie en su hombro y le indicó a Alba que se levantara -Vamonos, los demás deben estarnos esperando.

Liza lo tomó del brazo -Espera, al menos, ¿Podría grabar a tu Ralts?

Teófilo dio un respingo y se puso blanco de los nervios -E...es...esta bien, pero suélteme por favor.

Liza lo soltó y le preguntó -¿Por qué te pusiste así?

-Soy ginofobico- Respondió muy apenado.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero hablar de ello en lo que me queda de vida- Le dijo con seriedad y un expresión sombría. Luego empezó a tocar el arpa y Ralts bailó lo mejor que pudo. Melanie empezó a grabar con su holomisor. Cuando acabó, Liza le dijo

-Gracias- Le dió su tarjeta -Si cambias de opinión, llamame. Por cierto, dijiste que quieres ganar en la Liga, ¿no es así?

Teófilo respondió con su habitual tono -Dije que quiero mejorar en la Liga, no ganar la Liga.

-¿Por qué quieres participar en la Liga y no ganarla?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

-En la Liga uno aprende varias cosas. Yo quiero encontrar mi forma de combatir, mi propio estilo. Mis amigos, aquí presentes, quieren mejorar y crecer. Es por ello que viajamos juntos.

-Eres raro, cambiando de tema, te diré algo que creo que te va a gustar, hay un lugar en este pueblo donde se reúnen los entrenadores a combatir.

-En serio, ¿como se llama?

-El Club Batalla.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada del Centro Pokémon

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos va a tener esperando?- Preguntó impaciente Ash.

-No lo se, normalmente es mucho más considerado- Respondió Bel.

Iris les dijo con una sonrisa -Se ocurrió una idea, vamos al Club Batalla en lo que llega.

-¿Club Batalla?- Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Teófilo llegó junto con Liza al Club Batalla. El amplio edificio tenía varias arenas y lugares donde se podían observar las batallas. Se veían a varios entrenadores junto con sus Pokemon. Teófilo le hizo una ligera reverencia a Liza -_Merci_, señorita Liza, ¿cómo puedo agradecerle?

-Con dejarme grabar a tu Ralts es suficiente. Llamame cuando evolucione a Kirlia.

Teófilo le preguntó -¿Usted es entrenadora?

Ella respondió con algo de hastío -No me gustan los combates. Yo solo quiero que mis Pokémon se conviertan en grandes estrellas- cambiando de actitud le dijo -Solo mira a mi Gigi.

Sacó de una Pokeball a una Pignite hembra. La Pokémon estaba adornada con una flor y un lazo color rosa. La abrazó diciendo -Mi Gigi es la Pokémon mas linda del mundo, gracias a Arceus que la agencia me la confió.

Teófilo le dijo -Vale, gracias por presentarme a su compañera. Si me disculpa, debo volver a encontrarme con mis compañeros.

-¡Miren, ahí está!

Teófilo vió a sus compañeros detrás de él. Bel le preguntó enojada -¿Donde estabas? Te estuvimos esperando.

Teófilo respondió apenado -Lo lamento, estaba entrenando con mis amigos, luego vi a Melanie bailando y no pude resistirme a hacerle un hermoso vestido.

Ash le dijo -Eres raro.

-Usted no es el primero que me lo dice- Respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

Bel le preguntó a Teófilo con una mirada pícara -Jeje, ¿quién es tu nueva amiga?

-Ella es Liza, es una Pokemon Manager, trabaja en el mundo del Espectáculo Pokémon- Respondió sin darle importancia a las insinuaciones de Bel.

-Mucho gusto-Respondió ella -Esta es Gigi, la compañera que me asignó la Agencia.

Ash le dijo -¿Así que tu también eres Entrenadora? ¡Entonces , te reto a una batalla!

Teófilo lo detuvo -Joven Ketchum, a ella no le gustan las batallas. Los Pokemon Manager se dedican más al arte y la estética. No es lo mismo que un Coordinador.

-Exacto- Continuó Liza-No me gustan las batallas y no las necesito. Mis Pokemon solo necesitan brillar.

Se dirigió a Teófilo -Adiós y gracias otra vez por mostrarme a tu Ralts, espero volverte a ver.

Se fue del lugar. Iris les preguntó -¿Ya se registraron en el Club Batalla?

Todos contestaron que no. Iris les mostró una pantalla táctil -Solo llenen el registro aquí y se les asignará a su rivales, además les mostraran sus datos. D esta forma podrán planear una estrategia contra ellos.

Los cuatro entrenadores se registraron. El primer combate fue entre Bel y un entrenador con un Patrat y un Purrloin. Luego de una intensa batalla, Bel logró ganar. Teófilo le dijo -Dio una buena batalla.

-Gracias, seguiré mejorando cada vez.

El siguiente combate fue entre Iris con su Axew y una entrenadora llamada Rose que tenía un Vanillite.

Iris le ordena a Axew -¡Usa arañazo!

Rose le dijo a Vanillite -¡Esquivalo y usa carámbano!

Vanillite obedeció. El ataque fue muy efectivo. Iris le dijo -¡No ganarás solo por tener ventaja de tipo! ¡Axew, levántate y vuelve a atacar con arañazo!

Axew obedece y logra atacar Vanillish. Rose le ordena a su compañero -¡Vuelve a usar carámbano!

-¡Esquivalo y vuelve a usar rasguño!

Axew obedeció, pero Vanillish lo esquivó

-¡Bien hecho, vuelve a usar carámbano!

Vanillish volvió a atacar dejando a Axew en una mala situación. Iris pensó preocupada "Maldición, sino hago algo, perderé. Tendré que arriesgarme!

-¡Axew, furia dragón!

Axew obedeció y lanzó una potente furia dragón, impactando fuertemente contra Vanillish. Sin embargo, al no poder controlar este ataque, destruyó todo alrededor. El arbitró, tendido en el suelo y semiinconsciente, dijo

-Vanillish no puede continuar, la victoria es para Iris.

El tercer combate fue entre la Pidove de Ash y un Sewaddle, siendo obviamente Pidove la vencedora en un combate bastante rápido.

El último combate fue entre Teófilo y una entrenadora llamada Cora. Ella dijo de forma altanera -¡Preparate para luchar contra la feroz Purrloin de Ciudad Mayólica!

-Nada me daría más gusto, madame- Contestó Teófilo con una reverencia. Con su espada apunta hacia Purrloin y dijo -¡Alba, a esce…- en ese momento Melanie le dijo algo en su idioma. Teófilo le preguntó -¿Estás segura?

La Ralts pasó al frente. Cora le preguntó -¿Sabes que ella es débil frente a Purrloin?

Teófilo le dijo -He aprendido algo viendo al entrenador de Kanto, y es que la ventaja de tipo y las estadísticas no lo son todo, ¡Melanie, a escena!

Melanie se mostraba determinada a mostrar cuánto había mejorado. Cora le ordenó a su Purrloin -¡Usa persecución!

-¡Melanie, teletransportate!

Melanie obedeció y desapareció frente Purrloin. Apareció detrás y le dijo a su Ralts -¡Usa bola sombra!

Ralts obedeció y, aunque el ataque estuviera en desventaja, logró darle un gran impacto. Teófilo le dijo -He entrenado el ataque especial de mi amiga, así que, aunque no sea efectivo, puedo lograr derrotarla.

-¡Eso es lo que tu crees! ¡Purrloin, persecución!

-¡Melanie, teletransportate!

Sin embargo, la Purrloin es más rápida y logra darle el golpe eficaz. Teófilo le ordena -¡Usa bola sombra!

-¡Purrloin, esquivalo y usa persecución de nuevo!

La Pokemon maliciosa obedeció y logró atacar, dejándola en mal estado. Teófilo le dijo -¡Esto aún no acaba! ¡Melanie, teletransportate y usa bola sombra!

Melanie obedeció y logró atacar a la Purrloin. Cora le ordenó a su Purrloin -¡Usa persecución!

-¡Doble equipo!

Con el doble equipo aparecen varios clones de ella. Purrloin buscaba entre todos. Teófilo le ordenó a su Ralts -¡Bola sombra a máximo poder!

Melanie obedece y con todas sus fuerzas logró golpear a la Purrloin, dejándola debilitada. El arbitró dijo

-¡Purrloin no puede continuar, la victoria es para Ralts y Teófilo!

Teófilo abrazó a su Ralts -¡Ganamos! ¡Felicidades Melanie!

Después de eso, decidieron continuar su viaje. Ash les dijo -Será mejor que vayamos a Ciudad Gres. Por cierto, será mejor que tomemos en ese gimnasio en serio las ventajas de tipo.

Los otros tres estuvieron de acuerdo y se dirigieron al siguiente pueblo


	6. Chapter 6

**Lamento mucho la demora, pero he tenido cosas que hacer y aparte no se me había ocurrido nada. Bueno, aquí esta el capítulo 6 de mi fanfiction. Aclaración, si, Millo es Cilan, sin embargo, uso los nombres en castellano porque me da cierta pereza buscar los nombres en inglés (que es como los dicen en hispanoamérica) y decirle Cilan me recuerda a la voz de afeminado que le dieron, así que prefiero llamarlo Millo.**

Capítulo 6: El Gimansio de Ciudad Gres

En un bosque cerca de Ciudad Gres, la Ralts de Teófilo estaba luchando contra un Panpour. El entrenador del Panpour tenía un cabello azul peinado como un Pokemon y ojos azules. Esta vestido como un camarero con corbatín azul.

-¡Panpour, usa Pistola Agua!

-¡Melanie, teletransportate y usa Bola Sombra!

Ralts obedeció y logró esquivar el ataque, pero Panpour evitó la Bola Sombra. El camarero de forma serena y fría (con un tono muy similar al de Teófilo) le dijo

-Panpour se guía por sus instintos, los trucos de tu Ralts no servirán contra él- Luego ordenó a su Pokémon -¡Usa Golpes Furia!

-¡Esquivalo teletransportandote!

Melanie obedeció, pero Panpour atacó rápidamente hacia donde se teletransporto la Ralts.

-Veo que aún no lo entiendes- le volvió a decir con el mismo tono -el teletransporte de tu Ralts no funcionará.

Teófilo le dijo a su Ralts -¡Usa confusión!

Panpour ya le había logrado dar un enorme daño a la Ralts variocolor, pero esta no se rendía y usó sus poderes psíquicos. El camarero le dijo

-Admiro la persistencia de tu Ralts, sin embargo, aún no estás listo para retar al Gimnasio, ¡Panpour, acabala con Lengüetazo!

Panpour usó el ataque efectivo contra Ralts y además la paralizó.

-¡Melanie!- Gritó Teófilo preocupado

El camarero lo miró seriamente -Tienes potencial como entrenador, pero veo que aún no has mejorado lo suficiente.

Dió la orden final

-¡Golpes furia!

Melanie fue derrotada. Teófilo la levantó y la cargó. El mesero le dijo

-Tu Chansey y tu Ralts lograron derrotar a los otros dos meseros, sin embargo, aún no estás listo.

Teófilo le dió la mano -_Merci_ _monsieur._

-Si quieres entrenar, ve al Solar de los Sueños. Allí se reúnen varios entrenadores y un tipo especial de Pokémon, estoy seguro de que mejoraras allí.

-Gracias por la información- Le hizo una reverencia -Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama _monsieur_?

-Soy Cress, uno de los tres dueños del restaurante de Ciudad Gres- le dijo con orgullo -adiós, espero volver a verte.

Teófilo curó a su Ralts con sus medicinas

-¿_Vous allez bien_?

Melanie asintió. El entrenador novato suspiró y le dijo -Por ahora debemos olvidarnos del Teletransporte y el Doble Equipo para las combates.

La Ralts se observaba algo deprimida. Teófilo le sonrió -No te preocupes, hallaremos una buena estrategia.

Sonó su holomisor

-_Salut, ce est Teófilo_- contestó

-Teófilo- le dijo Bel -Ven al restaurante de Ciudad Gres, Ash ha retado al Gimnasio.

-¿En serio?- le preguntó algo sorprendido -bueno, _monsieur_ Ketchum es una persona impulsiva, solo espero que gane.

-Claro, ha vencido con su Pidove al Pansear de Zeo. Solo están esperando al segundo líder de Gimnasio ¡Tienes que venir rápido!

-Gracias por el aviso, _au revoir_

Colgó y le dijo a su Ralts -Vamos, es una gran oportunidad para aprender algo.

El Gimnasio-restaurante de Ciudad Gres era uno de los mejores de Teselia. Estaba dirigido por tres líderes trillizos:

Zeo; de cabello rojo desordenado en forma de llama, con ojos del mismo color. Impulsivo y determinado.

Millo, de cabello y ojos verdes. Aspirante a Sibarita Pokemon, de personalidad relajada y elegante

Cress; ya mencionado, de una personalidad tranquila y pasiva.

El campo del Gimnasio parecía un lugar árido lleno de rocas.

-¡No puedo creer que haya perdido!- dijo Zeo frustrado.

-Tranquilizate, él es un buen entrenador- le dijo Millo para calmarlo.

En ese momento llegó Cress

-Lamento la tardanza- les dijo- me entretuve, junto con dos de nuestro empleados, con un entrenador.

-Lo bueno es que ya llegaste- le dijo Millo -¿Quieres combatir con Ash de Pueblo Paleta?

-Seguro- contestó confiado -¡Panpour, ve!

El Pokémon agua salió, listo para el combate.

En el segundo piso del Gimnasio era donde se veían los combates. Varias admiradoras de los trillizos los estaban apoyando. Bel e Iris observaban la batalla de Gimnasio

-¿Donde estará Teófilo?- preguntó Bel.

Llegó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Aparentando no mostrar cansancio les dijo

_-Excusez-moi mesdames_, tenía algunas cosas que hacer.

-Bueno, no importa, veamos la batalla.

-¡Pidove, ataque rápido- ordenó Ash

Cress observaba atentamente. Cuando vio el momento apropiado, ordenó

-¡Panpour, doble equipo!

El Panpour logró evitar el ataque y luego usó Pistola Agua

-¡Pidove, Tornado!

-¡Panpour, Pistola Agua!

El Panpour obedeció y derribó al Pidove de Ash

-¡Ahora, Golpes Furia!

Con ese último ataque de derrotar a la Pidove. La regresó a su Pokeball y eligió a uno de sus dos nuevos Pokémon, Oshawott.

-Así que una pelea de tipo agua- dijo Cress con una ligera sonrisa -veamos qué puede hacer.

-¿Va usar a Oshawott?- preguntó Iris -apenas lo acaba de obtener. Hubiera sido mejor que ese niño eligiera a Pikachu.

-Descuide _madame_ Iris- le dijo Teófilo -el sabe lo que hace.

-¡Panpour, Pistola Agua!

-¡Oshawott, protegete con tu caparaconcha!- le ordenó Ash a su Pokémon nutria.

Oshawott detuvo los ataques de Panpour y luego lo atacó con Concha Filo

-¡Doble Equipo!- le ordenó Cress a su Panpour

-¡Eso no funcionara otra vez!- le dijo Ash.

Oshawott observó atentamente y atacó al clon con sombra.

-¡Golpes Furia!

-¡Protegete con tu caparaconcha!

Oshawott obedeció. Moviendo rápidamente su caparaconcha logró protegerse de cada uno de sus ataques

-¡Ahora, Concha Filo!

Con un fuerte Concha Filo derrotó al Panpour. El Pokémon nutria se mostró orgulloso de su victoria.

-Se los dije- dijo Teófilo con cierto orgullo -puede que estos Pokémon sean nuevos, pero _monsieur_ Ketchum ha cuidado de ellos y les ha mostrado el cariño que los entrenadores anteriores no les mostraron. Ahora la fuerza de su determinación los impulsa a la victoria.

-Supongo que tienes razón niño- le dijo Iris

A Teófilo no le molestaba que le dijeran niño. Tenía una mente muy inocente, un conocimiento de los sentimientos amorosos menores que los de una chica muy inexperta y la apariencia de un perfecto _bishonen._

-Si, la verdad parezco un niño. A veces ni siquiera se que edad tengo en mi mente caballeresca- le contestó Teófilo con una ligera sonrisa.

El siguiente combate fue con Millo.

-¡Pansage, recurrente!

-¡Oshawott, protegete con tu caparaconcha y con Concha Filo corta las hojas de Pansage!

Oshawott obedeció y atacó con Concha Filo, cortando las hojas de Pansage. Este uso Tumba Rocas.

-¡Oshawott, Pistola Agua!

-¡Pansage, Silbato!

Pansage esquivó el ataque y con Silbato durmió al Oshawott.

-¡Acabalo con Rayo Solar!

Oshawott estaba dormido e indefenso.

-¡Vamos, despierta!- le ordenó su entrenador al Oshawott

Pansage logró cargar la suficiente energía del sol y lanzó el poderoso ataque tipo Planta, derrotando a Oshawott. Ash lo regresó a su Pokeball

-Lo hiciste bien amigo, descansa- luego eligió a su siguiente Pokemon -¡Tepig, te elijo a ti!

El Pokémon tipo fuego salió determinado a ganar

-¡Usa Ascuas!

-¡Esquivalo y ataca con Tumba Rocas!

Pansage obedeció y esquivó las Ascuas, pero Tepig también logró esquivar el Tumba Rocas.

-¡Usa Silbato!

-¡Rápido, usa Ascuas!

Tepig logró atacar al Pansage, impidiendo que el Pokemon tipo Planta usara Silbato.

-¡Pansage, usa excavar!

El Pokémon se ocultó bajo la tierra. Tepig intentaba averiguar por donde saldría, pero Pansage logró atacarlo con un golpe eficaz

-¡Ahora usa Mordisco!

Pansage mordió la cabeza de Tepig.

-¡Quitatelo Tepig! ¡Golpealo contra esa roca!

Tepig obedeció, sin embargo, Pansage saltó un instante antes, por lo que el Pokémon Cerdo Fuego solo se golpeó a si mismo.

-¡Pansage, Golpes Furia!

Atacó fuertemente a Tepig

-¡Usa Ascuas!

-¡Tumba Rocas de nuevo!

Pansage resistió las Ascuas y con Tumba Rocas dejó muy debilitado al Tepig.

-¡Es tiempo de la evaluación!

Todas las admiradoras tenían corazones en los ojos y gritaban de alegría.

-¿Qué les pasa?-preguntó Iris sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

-Y luego me preguntan porque le tengo miedo a las mujeres- dijo Teófilo sintiendo lo mismo

-Tu Tepig y tú- les dijo Millo- no están preparados para combatir juntos. Su combinación es débil, como una pésima receta. Esta combinación tan insípida no ganará la liga.

-Se equivoca _monsieur_- le dijo Teófilo con su Ralts variocolor en su hombro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó Millo

-Miré a Tepig y mire al suelo.

Millo lo hizo y observó a Tepig comiendo unas hojas en el suelo. De inmediato se recuperó

-Creo que a Tepig no le gustó lo que dijo. Al parecer, su evaluación esta equivocada.

Las llamas del Pokémon cerdo rodearon su cuerpo y con gran velocidad atacó a Pansage

-Veo que la determinación es el mejor condimento en un combate, ¿no lo cree _monsieur_ Millo?, ahora, el Tepig estará dispuesto a probar su tenacidad a su Maestro, aumentando su velocidad con cada ataque.

Tepig estaba derrotando con el mismo ataque a Pansage, aumentando cada vez más su velocidad

Bel le preguntó a Teófilo -¿Qué ataque es ese?

-Nitrocarga- le contestó -el Pokémon que lo usa aumentará su velocidad con cada ataque.

Luego volvió a hablarle a Millo

-¿Qué opina Sibarita?, usted debe saber que, respecto a _Monsieur_ Ketchum, no se puede hacer una evaluación hasta la llegada del plato fuerte.

Con un último ataque de Nitrocarga, Tepig logró derrotar a Pansage.

-Pansage no puede continuar- dijo Cress -el ganador es Ash de Pueblo Paleta.

Millo le dijo -Eres un gran entrenador. Aquí tienes la medalla Trío.

Momentos después

Millo y Cress estaban probando el Pan de Chansey de Teófilo en una mesa al aire libre. Cress le dijo

-Tienes potencial como cocinero

-Claro, esto es una de las mejores cosas que he probado- agregó Millo -es tan suave, dulce y cálido. Refleja tus sentimientos hacia tus Pokémon

-Gracias _monsieur_- contestó Teófilo con una reverencia. Después le preguntó -¿está seguro de lo que va a hacer?

-Sí- contestó Millo -debo aprender más sobre la relación entre entrenadores y Pokemon. Estoy seguro de que con Ash puedo aprender varias cosas.

-Me alegra de que tengan a un cocinero- dijo Teófilo -yo por ahora no podré acompañarlos. Debo ir al Solar de los Sueños y entrenar a mis Pokémon… y a mi mismo. Si no sigo practicando mi esgrima, se oxidará y este mundo es algo peligroso para dejar que eso pase.

-De acuerdo- le dijo Millo -no te preocupes por ellos, tendrán a un muy buen cocinero.

Mientras tanto, Ash estaba hablando con Bel e Iris afuera del Gimnasio

-Qué lástima que Teófilo no pueda acompañarnos.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Bel -no me iré sin la medalla Trío.

-Extrañaré la comida de Teófilo- dijo Ash

-No se preocupe, lo acompañara un mejor cocinero.

Teófilo llegó junto con Millo. El Sibarita Pokémon le dijo

-Quisiera acompañarte Ash. Eres un gran entrenador y se que puedo aprender varias cosas viajando contigo.

-¡Claro que puedes acompañarnos!- le dijo Ash

Iris, Millo y Ash se despidieron de Teófilo y Bel. Ahora, ambos grupos viajan separados.

**Al fin terminé este capítulo. Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo será la batalla de Gimnasio de Zeo contra Bel y Cress contra Teófilo (si, se que en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Gres combates contra el Pokémon contra el que tu inicial tiene desventaja, pero ignoraré eso por ahora)**


End file.
